


Memories of Paris

by seira887



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), The Brothers Grimsby (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 當人在巴黎出差的Harry打電話過來，用軟軟的語調提出邀約時，Sebastian發現自己沒辦法說不。





	Memories of Paris

這是一趟不在計畫內的旅行。肩上輕便的背包就是Sebastian所有的行李，他穿得一身黑，不帶表情的臉看起來殺氣騰騰，巴黎北站裡，沒半個乞討的吉普賽人敢靠近他。Sebastian快步穿越那些散發著尿臊味的陰暗角落，走出車站攔了一輛計程車。

「麗池酒店。」

他跨進車內，跟計程車司機講了目的地後便沉默看向窗外，沒有聊天的意思。十二月的巴黎沒有倫敦陰暗潮濕，但夜晚依舊寒氣逼人；街道兩側雖然有些聖誕燈飾妝點，但因為時間已晚，人車寂寥，閃爍的燈光映照在石板路上，反而顯得更為冷清。

Sebastian已經忘記自己有多少年沒過聖誕節了。還住在Grimsby的那些年，他和Nobby是極為期待聖誕節的，媽媽會在平安夜做一頓大餐，有吃不完的烤肉、果凍和巧克力蛋糕，爸爸會在客廳布置聖誕樹，隔天早晨兄弟倆眼睛還半閉著便急忙衝下樓，他們總會在樹下找到屬於自己的禮物。

而這種開心的感覺，已經離他很遠很遠了。離開Grimsby、離開Nobby，來到陌生的倫敦、來到新的爸媽家，然後被送去上最貴最好的寄宿學校……Sebastian順從地接受這一切，他在學校裡學習各種知識，用高雅的倫敦腔取代原本粗俗的鄉音，甚至還學了法語。他被重新改造成一個上流社會出身的孩子，但也從此變得沉默寡言。

他對很多事情都沒有感覺。加入MI6成為專門負責暗殺的特工，雙手沾滿鮮血，他全無負罪感；執行任務時隨口與內勤調情，他也並未從中獲得樂趣（他想著，外勤們不都是這麼做的嗎？）；就連後來與Nobby意外重逢，起初也是反射性地抗拒任何情感連結，直到他在Nobby家見到那個懷念他的角落。

再接著，就是遇見Harry Bright，那個無條件信任自己、喝醉時又煩人又可愛、笑起來總會露出整整齊齊八顆牙，並且邀請他來巴黎共度週末的男人。

當人在巴黎出差的Harry打電話過來，用軟軟的語調提出邀約時，Sebastian發現自己沒辦法說不。他只好改變計畫，提早一天完成任務並繳交工作報告，簡單收拾行囊後，週五晚上八點鐘在聖潘克拉斯車站搭上最末班歐洲之星直奔巴黎。

抵達麗池酒店時還未過午夜十二點，他依照房號直接來到Harry房間門口，伸手摁了一下門鈴。房門很快便打開，全身衣著整齊但是頭髮蓬亂的Harry一上前就把他抱個滿懷，而Sebastian僵硬兩秒後才慢慢柔軟下來。

交往五個多月，但他還是不太習慣Harry這種有如毛茸茸大狗撲人抱人的行為，但他不否認自己還算喜歡，並且也在練習如何應對Harry的細膩與感性。

「被學校的事情耽擱，有點遲了，」Sebastian摟住Harry的腰走進房間，順勢帶上門。感受著懷裡的體溫，他忍不住輕輕磨蹭一下Harry的鼻尖，「等到睡著了？」

Harry的臉頰紅撲撲的。Sebastian熟悉Harry剛睡醒的樣子，他的鬈髮總是亂糟糟，雙眼帶著細細血絲但還是勉強撐開，而且這個時候還會特別愛抱人黏人。

「本來只想邊看電視邊等你的，哪知道……」Harry貼著Sebastian扭動了一下，「我的法文都快忘光了，一打開電視聽到法語超催眠。」

Sebastian專心看著Harry嘟嘟囔囔的表情，沒注意到自己嘴角隱約流露笑意。

「外頭滿冷的吧？」Harry溫柔觸摸Sebastian冰涼的臉頰，接著雙手沿著鎖骨、胸膛、側腹一路往下滑，「你需要洗個熱水澡。」

※

Sebastian的確需要洗個澡。方才Harry抱上來的時候他其實有點擔心，他不確定身上的煙硝味是否已經完全散去；若非今天時間太趕，他永遠不會在剛結束任務卻尚未洗去火藥與死亡氣息的情況下去見Harry。Harry只需要知道他是中學體育老師就夠了，知道得愈少，Harry愈安全。

他褪下衣物，赤條條走入淋浴間。很快地，浴室已充滿蒸騰的水汽，而在一片朦朧白霧中，Harry也進來擠在花灑下，軟綿綿的身軀貼合Sebastian的，兩人分享著熱水。Harry瞇起眼睛親吻Sebastian緊皺的眉頭（那紋路之深就像它們已經跟著他一輩子）、挺直的鼻梁，然後來到線條鋒利的薄唇；而Harry才用舌尖抵著唇縫，Sebastian便張嘴將他的舌頭捲入。這樣的親暱與溫存可以讓他確定自己再次自任務中生還，完好無缺的。

Sebastian讓Harry背抵牆面，雙手捧著他的臉認真親吻。他知道在接吻這件事上，Harry喜歡慢慢來，於是他先是讓舌頭纏綿一陣，再輕巧掃過那兩列牙齒，直到對方不自覺逸出動情的呻吟，他才展開猛烈攻勢，將舌頭頂向上顎與喉頭，激得Harry嗚咽起來。

Harry幾乎要喘不過氣來了，當Sebastian的唇舌終於肯放過他時，他深吸了好大一口氣，眼角已經蓄積了生理性的淚水。

而Sebastian隨即吻上他的喉結，他把那塊軟骨的突起含進口中吸吮，在周圍白皙的皮膚留下淡粉色的印記；接著他的唇向下來到頸窩、鎖骨，濕潤柔軟的舌尖在上頭舔舐、打轉，那股勁兒彷彿要把Harry拆吃入腹。

雖然熱水讓他們渾身暖烘烘的，但Harry還是因為過度接收刺激的緣故而冒出雞皮疙瘩，他顫抖著發出哼唧聲，雙手死死掐住Sebastian的肩頭，以免自己因為腿軟而癱坐在地。

在徹底挑逗Harry的乳頭、讓它們變得硬挺凸起後，Sebastian的嘴唇一路掃過肚臍的凹陷與下腹的毛髮，最終毫不猶豫地叼起Harry早已興奮昂揚的陰莖。

「――啊！」在前端被溫熱的口腔包裹住時，Harry不禁發出一聲驚叫。Sebastian並不常這麼做，他能讓自己滿足的方式很多，而口舌服務並不經常出現。Harry猜測可能是因為露西和鮭魚總愛把人舔得滿臉口水，Sebastian則沒那麼欣賞這種濕漉漉的表達愛意方式。

Sebastian的確不常對人做這個――精確地說，他也只對Harry做過這個――由於缺乏經驗，他擔心自己不熟練的表現會讓Harry失望。但他們現在是在浴室的淋浴間裡，濕答答的，渾身冒著熱氣，就像他們第一次見面時一樣，Sebastian覺得自己沒法忍住。

他閉上眼睛，回想著Harry當時是如何取悅自己的。Sebastian張口含住，讓Harry陰莖的前半截在他嘴裡淺淺進出，當即將退到底時，他用舌頭捲住格外敏感的龜頭將它拉回，以緊縮炙熱的口腔內壁包裹擠壓，然後感受它在口中變得更粗更硬也更滾燙。

而與生理反應相較毫不遜色的是Harry高分貝的呻吟聲。Sebastian一邊吸啜著Harry的陰莖，一邊感受到他幾乎用整個身體為共鳴腔所發出的嗚咽哀鳴；那股從體內傳來的震顫與情感幾乎將他淹沒，促使他把Harry吞得更深更深。

「唔嗯……Sebastian…嗚嗚…」Harry想咬緊下唇好壓抑自己失控的叫聲但顯然並不怎麼有效，他不由得微微前後晃動著胯部，「好舒服、好舒服啊我快不行了…快、快拿出來…求你了……」

Sebastian沒理會這個語調破碎的請求。他一手按住Harry的臀部不讓他後退，一手持續愛撫套弄沒能完全吞入的陰莖下半截，速度規律但力道逐漸加強，而這成功讓Harry興奮得陰囊抽緊、性器跳動。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚我忍不住了…Sebastian你快、快點讓我拿出來…」Harry軟弱地推著Sebastian的肩膀，雙膝幾乎就要跪下，「我、我不想射在你嘴裡……」

Sebastian哪會放過這個機會，他放鬆喉頭，一吞到底。Harry的尖叫與精液同時噴射而出。

就在Harry幾乎要軟倒在地時，Sebastian牢牢接住他，讓他撲掛在自己身上喘氣。Harry靠在他耳邊呢喃，語氣埋怨中帶著撒嬌：「你為什麼……」

「我喜歡你的味道。」就連Sebastian都很意外自己竟然會這麼說。

待Harry氣息平穩些後，Sebastian快速地把兩人沖淨擦乾還連帶漱口刷牙，儼然準備就寢了。Harry疑惑地看向Sebastian下身半硬不軟的那話兒，不知道該拿它怎麼辦；Sebastian當然知道Harry在想什麼，他淡淡地說：「我沒關係。你累了，去睡吧。」

※

躺在床上，Harry像往常一樣牽著Sebastian的手，手指互相交纏摩娑。兩人沉默了好一會兒，黑暗的房裡只有他們的呼吸聲，Sebastian以為Harry就要睡著了。

「再過兩天就是聖誕夜了，」Harry的聲音輕飄飄傳來：「對不起，硬要拉你來巴黎。聖誕節應該是跟家人一起度過的節日。」

「我很樂意和你待在一起，」Sebastian捏了一下Harry的指頭，「老實說，我還沒準備好帶你去跟我哥哥見面……」

最近Sebastian一直在煩惱這件事。Nobby早在12月初就不停打電話來問他要不要回家過聖誕節，但Nobby不是一般人，Grimsby恐怕也不是Harry這種一輩子養尊處優的少爺能接受的地方啊！再加上不想給Harry多餘的壓力，他一直沒能下定決心。

Sebastian嘆口氣。「Harry，你很好，但是我擔心他，呃，也許該說是整個鎮，會嚇到你。」

「怎麼個嚇法？」Harry饒富興致地轉頭看向他的枕邊人。

「Nobby是個，呃，很隨興的人。」他試圖委婉描述自己的哥哥，但發現這實在太困難了。

「我就不是？」Harry輕笑著吻住Sebastian，同時一個翻身就跨坐在他身上，有意無意用自己的股溝磨蹭著戀人剛才還沒被滿足的地方。

Harry總是喜歡用各種方式證明自己是個隨興的人，而Sebastian的確無法反駁。

甫結束一場不在計畫內的活塞運動，Sebastian正被暈乎乎的舒適感圍繞，而Harry連氣都還沒順過來，下一秒就已密密實實攫住Sebastian，整個人靠在他的胳膊上。這股黏人的勢頭似乎更勝平日。

「怎麼了？」Harry的身上傳來融合淡淡香皂與些微汗水的好聞味道，他深吸一口氣。

「怕你跑走。」

「我能跑去哪？」

「不知道。希臘或是別的什麼地方。」

「然後把你一個人丟在這裡？」

「總是有這種可能性。」

Sebastian不知道Harry的憂慮所為何來，但他也不是不能理解被人拋下、孤身一人的寂寞與恐懼。然而，所有試圖安撫的語句一到嘴邊，就只剩下這兩個字。

「 _……傻瓜。_ 」

Sebastian一直都不擅長安慰人。

「或許你會覺得我像一灘泥沼，說不定哪天就想著要脫身了。」

「傻瓜。」

哎，Harry的小腦袋到底在想些什麼呢？Sebastian閉上眼睛，動也不動。他感覺到Harry柔軟而溫暖的身軀貼得更近了。

「喏，我剛才表現得好嗎？」

「傻瓜。」

Sebastian還是想不到該說什麼才恰當。他悶哼一聲，索性伸手摟了回去。

※

隔天他們在皺巴巴的床單中醒來，交換幾個早安吻後便盥洗穿衣準備出門逛逛。早晨天空晴朗，但頗有寒意，Harry在襯衫背心外穿了羊毛西裝外套，Sebastian如往常一般以黑色高領衫搭配厚皮夾克；Harry堅持把他前幾天開會時使用的黑色圍巾讓給Sebastian，自己則改用另一條有著細細直線紋路的沙棕色圍巾。

他們在飯店附近小巷的麵包店買了杏仁可頌、檸檬派和熱咖啡，拎著走到鄰近的杜樂麗花園，揀了個曬得到陽光的位子坐下來吃。

「三十年前，我第一次來巴黎，那時我的法語很破……當然啦，現在也還是講得很糟糕，」Harry小心翼翼地啜了一口咖啡：「我遇見了Donna，Sophie的母親。」

Sebastian點點頭。他大略知道這段故事，就是呆頭呆腦的年輕男孩與熱情活潑的年輕女孩在巴黎春風一度的往事，而Harry直到現在都還不確定自己究竟是不是Sophie的父親。不過Donna並無意追究，她是個雍容大度的好女人。願上帝保佑她的靈魂，Sebastian心想。

「那是個美麗的夏日早晨，我們一塊兒到杜樂麗花園散步，我想要牽她的手，但她不肯。」

一定是你太唐突了，Sebastian暗忖著。

關於杜樂麗花園，Sebastian也是有過一段回憶的，但可就沒那麼輕快甜蜜了。幾年前，為了搶奪一支存有最新型潛艦設計圖的隨身碟，Sebastian曾經在這裡與某中東國家的特務上演一場追逐戰；他分明都已經拔槍了，但旁邊一群看熱鬧的觀光客卻以為他們在拍電影。

吃完早餐，他們悠閒地沿著塞納河畔散步，Harry不時在賣古書、古地圖的攤子前停下腳步翻揀，偶爾看到格外感興趣的東西就會拉著Sebastian講解一番。起初，Sebastian還會習慣性地觀察身邊經過的人潮，內心默默分析是否有可疑之處，但在Harry開心的情緒感染下，他總算慢慢放鬆下來。除了扒手，實在沒什麼危險人物是值得提防的。

天氣晴好，沿著河幾乎隨處都能望見艾菲爾鐵塔。Harry說他曾經與Donna在鐵塔前的戰神廣場野餐，他們帶了一些用棍子麵包和起司片、雞胸肉、美乃滋、黃芥末做的陽春三明治，以及一小瓶佐餐粉紅酒，並在拿出杯子要倒酒時才發現忘記帶開瓶器。

比起沒帶開瓶器，Sebastian與艾菲爾鐵塔的故事則驚險多了，他跟法國憲兵共同阻止過一起鐵塔引爆危機；雖然他們最後成功了，但他從此對於和法國人合作的提議敬謝不敏。

聽著Harry描述他用各種方法企圖撬出酒瓶的軟木塞，以及野餐時被突如其來的大雨淋成落湯雞、兩人在夏日陣雨中因為覺得狼狽滑稽而瘋狂大笑的場景，Sebastian突然感到無所適從。他不知道自己該做出什麼反應才好，因為這是Harry與Donna共同擁有的回憶，而他在這段回憶裡毫無立足之地。不過，他還是很高興能在Harry的臉上看見笑容。對Harry來說，Donna的離去是很大的打擊。

他們逛了一圈，途經大皇宮、亞歷山大三世橋、波旁宮、奧賽美術館，還能遠眺塞納河對岸的羅浮宮玻璃金字塔。一路上Harry都勾著Sebastian的手臂，腳步雀躍得像隻小鹿。

※

中午，Harry帶他去一家小館用餐。這是當年Harry向Donna求愛的地方。

「就只是想來看看這間餐館還在不在……裝潢好像都沒變呢！」Harry指著餐廳門邊的雙人桌，「當時我和Donna坐在那兒，我鼓起勇氣請求她與我過夜。」

「……噢。」Sebastian一口氣喝掉半杯氣泡礦泉水，但喉頭卻還是發乾。他希望自己看起來一點都不介意這樁三十年前的往事。

「那時候我還不瞭解真正的自己，」Harry的手越過桌面，輕輕覆上Sebastian的，「我沒有經驗，卻又太過急躁。我太急著想知道自己是誰、該往哪裡去。」

Sebastian有點僵，但他能感受到透過撫觸傳來的溫柔。他也曾經問過自己這些問題，卻沒有答案。Harry足夠幸運遇見Donna，而年少時的Sebastian從未碰過這樣的一個人。

午餐後他們前往西堤島參觀聖母院，兩人靜靜在教堂裡欣賞繪畫與雕刻。聖誕節即將來到，聖母院已經為兩天後的聖誕彌撒做好準備，布置得典雅而隆重。三年前Sebastian曾經來過一趟聖母院，但他毫無餘裕欣賞建築之美，因為當時他身為首相出訪時的維安小組負責人，光是監控聖母院塔樓及附近其他制高點就夠他忙的了。

走出教堂，兩人來到聖母院前的廣場，Harry彷彿突然想起什麼似的拿出手機。

「我們來自拍吧！」

「――咦？」

Sebastian完全來不及閃躲，就被拍下一張表情明顯狀況外的照片。他還在傻眼，Harry已經笑瞇瞇地把照片設為手機桌面了。

「天！我的表情看起來超可笑。」Sebastian探頭過去瞄了一眼，忍不住抱怨。

「絕對沒有三十年前的我可笑。」Harry調皮地朝他眨眨眼睛。

接下來的行程依舊是標準觀光客路線，而Sebastian很珍惜這個。他們在聖路易島買了義式冰淇淋，Harry選了開心果與玫瑰覆盆子兩種口味，因為這是聖誕節的紅綠配色；兩人也在莎士比亞書店花了一些時間挑書買書，直到天色全暗，聖母院亮起了暈黃的燈光。

太陽西下後，溫度降得很快。他們搭了幾站地鐵回到協和廣場，一走出車站就看到不斷變換燈光圖案的摩天輪，香榭大道兩側則是熱鬧的聖誕市集。Harry興致勃勃地拉著Sebastian逛起來，雖然賣的東西和倫敦大同小異，但漫步香榭大道的氛圍還是很不錯的。

他們在聖誕市集攤位上看到許多顏色鮮豔的糖漬水果、沒什麼實質功能的小擺飾、和聖誕節基本沒太大關連的皮革鑰匙圈與瑞士刀，買了熱騰騰的起司薯泥、土魯斯烤香腸、幾片薑餅，以及兩杯讓Harry喝完後竟開心唱起歌的熱紅酒。

_“Aux Champs-Elysées, aux Champs-Elysées_

_Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit_

_Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysées……”_

Sebastian有點尷尬，他一直以為會在香榭大道旁若無人大唱這首老歌的，應該只有美國人而已。不過，經過哥哥Nobby的訓練，他對於困窘場面的接受度已經提高不少，更何況Harry高興唱歌的樣子看起來很可愛。

他們就這樣一邊吃一邊逛，一路走到凱旋門。跟所有觀光客一樣，他們也趁車行紅燈時穿越馬路來到路中央的安全島，欣賞被香榭大道兩側聖誕燈飾襯托得閃閃發亮的凱旋門夜景。

這次，Harry沒拿出手機拍照，而是緊緊牽住Sebastian的手。

「現在，我們也擁有共同的巴黎回憶了。」

※

Harry走得累了，Sebastian攔計程車載他們回飯店。坐在開著暖氣、微微晃動的車裡，Harry靠著他的肩膀打起瞌睡，全身軟綿綿的就像一灘稀泥。

「Harry Bright，你的確像一灘泥沼……」Sebastian不著痕跡地在他頭頂落下一個輕吻，「但你是我甜蜜的小泥沼。」

他想著，或許等下他該給Nobby發個訊息，說他決定在聖誕夜回家一趟，攜伴。

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
